


Friend or Foe?

by TheQueenZenobia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), BloodRayne (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenZenobia/pseuds/TheQueenZenobia
Summary: When Helena gets to lead a mission for the first time, it takes her to Mortton, Louisiana, but no past experience could have ever prepared her for her encounters.





	Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> So one night I was in bed and suddenly I just fucking big brained it and in my head came HelenaxRayne and I could not stop thinking about this for months!! After many, many rough, ROUGH drafts, I've finally come up with my magnum opus! Enjoy.

Helena sat at her kitchen table, sipping her coffee preparing herself for another day at work.

She looked at her badge. B.S.A.A. America was printed under her picture and under that was the issue date: July 2015.

It’s been four years since Helena joined the B.S.A.A. and in those 4 years she had more successful missions and accreditation's than most of her peers. She was good at what she did, and everyone knew it. Chris hadn’t been lying when he told her that she would do well working at the B.S.A.A.. Once her and Leon had made it back to the states after China, he had contacted her with an offer she’s glad she didn’t refuse. Since that day she’s been doing more in the fight against bio-terrorism than she ever thought possible.

She set down her mug and looked at her badge. How time flies…

As she was gathering up her breakfast dishes, her doorbell rang.

She wasn’t sure who she thought it would be, but Chris was the last person she expected to be at her door.

“Good, you’re still here. Can I come in? There’s something important I want to talk to you about.”

Helena stepped aside and let the man into her home. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

Chris held up a file and then set it on the table. “To make a long story short, we want you to do a solo mission.”

Before Helena could stop herself, she laughed. “Good one. Did Jill put you up to this?”

“No, but she did tell me that you wouldn’t believe me,” Chris chuckled. “but I’m serious. I think you’re ready to go solo. Well, not entirely; you’ll be leading.”

“Oh wow…wow.” Helena took a seat at the table. “Commanding…me? Are you sure I’m ready for something like that? Don’t I need to take a test or something?”

Chris laughed. “No, not at all. Go ahead and look at the file and I’ll explain.”

Helena pulled the folder to her. It was much thinner and lighter than any briefing folder she had ever seen before.

Helena slowly opened it, and for the second time that morning, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting but it sure wasn’t what was inside the folder. There were a couple of pieces of paper and a small pile of pictures, about 10 or so, and as Helena looked through them, they were all generally the same: either blurry or too far away to tell what was in the picture. The pictures that weren’t bad were faces twisted in agony or dismembered bodies.

Helena looked up at Chris, a confused look on her face. “What exactly am I looking at, Chris? Someone who needs photography lessons?”

“That’s why we want to send you in: we aren’t exactly sure what’s going on down there. About 2 months ago we received reports from the local PD about strange creatures that have started attacking the town. Since then, we’ve sent in 3 small teams to investigate and this is all that they’ve been able to find. During the debriefing, teams told us about the strange creatures they went up against. They said that they were practically immune to bullets, that the shots barely fazed them.”

“What of the towns people?”

“They’ve all but moved on from the town. The PD told us that they have organized an evacuation for fear of whatever it is spreading and harming more people. That’s a good call I’d say.”

“Where is this place at exactly?”

“Mortton, Louisiana.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Not many have, maybe that’s why it’s being attacked. It could be a testing grounds for a new B.O.W.; start in a small unknown place, right?”

“Right. Has anyone claimed responsibility?”

“Not yet, that’s why we want to send you in. We’re hoping with your advanced knowledge on B.O.W.s, you’ll be able to find something that they missed. We’ll be sending you in with a team and you’ll have 12 hours to gather as much information as you can. Higher ups want this dealt with as quietly as possible.”

"Aren't there more experienced people who can handle this? What about you or Jill? Isn't Leon available?"

It wasn't that Helena wasn't confident in her skills, she just wasn't confident in herself. She's never been in charge of something as big as this, she usually was apart of a team with an experienced leader. Why would someone think with her minimal experience leading a team that she was the best choice?

"Jill and I both have our own missions to take care of. As for Leon, well... he's on vacation."

Helena looked back at the pictures below her. “Alright, when do I leave?”

“Tonight. It’ll be a 2-hour plane ride and from there it’ll be about and hour drive to the wall.”

“There’s a wall? What’s it for?”

“It’s called the Wall of Fortitude and it was built almost 2 centuries ago to keep something out I guess.”

“Do you think it could be something that has laid dormant within the city like what Leon found in Spain?”

“I can’t say for sure, but I wouldn’t rule anything out just yet,” Chris looked at his watch. “I had better get back. I’ll leave you with the file, so you can get yourself familiar with what information is there. I’ll see you later tonight at takeoff.”

“Chris, do you really think I’m ready for this? Truly?”

“I don’t see why not. Your work before and after Tall Oaks and China is more than enough proof that you’re sharp and know what you’re doing. I have the upmost confidence in you, Helena. You won’t let anyone down, this I know.”

Helena smiled at hearing how confident in her Chris was. “Thank you. I’ll see you tonight.”

Chris nodded and left Helena’s apartment.

* * *

 Two military trucks rolled through an empty town square comping to a stop in the middle. Once it stopped, people jumped out in full tactical gear, carrying weapons and other equipment. Some stayed by the truck, setting up communications and tents, while others fanned out, searching the surrounding area.

The last person to step out was Helena, who was studying a map and making notes.

“Major,” a solider said, coming up from Helena’s side. “we’ve secured the area for 3 blocks around the base. No hostiles or survivors have been spotted.”

“Great work.” Helena put up her map and faced the rest of her team. “Alright, let’s get started. Ace, you’ll search the north side; Heart, you’ll take the south; Spade, you’ll be in the west; and Diamond will be in the east with me. Our objective is to learn as much as we can about this new B.O.W. and find any survivors. We don’t know what we’re up against so be on your guard and if it looks wrong, don’t hesitate. I don’t want any heroics or screw ups. Your life comes first, am I understood?”

“Yes ma’am!” called back the soldiers in union.

“Good, now move out!”

The soldiers broke out into action, forming into their teams and positions, their mission officially a go.

* * *

 A woman stood on top of an abandoned building roof top, watching two military trucks roll into the town square.

“Who are they?” She didn’t take her eyes off the group that was being led east by Helena.

A woman walked up behind her, her voice calm and soft. “The B.S.A.A.. I was told they’d probably show up sooner or later to investigate, just like us.”

“The B.S.A.A.…they’ll probably just get in our way like the last ones,” the woman pointed at Helena, her finger following her. “Especially that one. She and her little friends were a trouble to us in China.”

“Perhaps but you must remember, Rayne, they are here to do the same job as us. No need for any hostilities between them and us.”

“It’s nice to know that even after 70 years nothing has changed in this town: it’s still cursed.” Rayne lowed her hand and turned to her friend. “What are we even doing here, Mynce?”

“It’s the same as it was 70 years ago: find the source and save the town.”

“China was more fun…”

Rayne walked to the other side of the building and hopped down to the streets below.

* * *

 Helena was running through the dimly lit street alone. She had gotten separated from her team in an ambush during their search of people who stayed behind in the town.

She had never seen creatures like this before, they were much more grotesque than the ones in China, a lot more savage.

They came from nowhere yet everywhere. From dark alleyways and empty houses. Helena tried her best to lead her team back to safety but they all got separated in the chaos and now she was all alone.

Helena leaped over a broken window and pressed her body against the wall. She checked her gun. 1…2…4…6…6 bullets left and one spare. 22 bullets in total. 22 wasn’t going to get her out of this that easily, not this time.

The agent peaked over the window. She didn’t see or hear anything in the streets around her. She took a deep breath and rested back against the wall.

She took off her radio and began to speak into it.

“This is Major Harper, I am requesting immediate backup for Diamond about 2 miles from base! I repeat, this is Major Harper and I am requesting immediate backup!” Static. “Hello! Is anyone there?! Hello!!” More static.

“Shit!” Helena pounded her fist into the dirt. Had the rest of her team been ambushed as well? Was she going to be the only one to survive this nightmare?

Helena looked back up and was met with one of the creatures that had been chasing her before. Fuck.

Its face was twisted in absolute torture and fear, flesh rotting and hanging from its face, holding itself up on the window ledge. The smell coming from it was enough to make Helena throw up, if she wasn’t frozen with fear.

The monster grabbed her by her neck, taking Helena out of her petrified like state, a little too late.

Helena was able to shoot off 3 shots into the monster, 2 landing in its face. It wasn’t enough to kill it, but it caused the monster to let her escape.

Once her feet touched the floor, Helena took off into a sprint. She slid over tables, jumped over fallen bookcases, and hefted herself out a broken window and into an alley way, the cries and destruction of the monster were not far behind her.

She ran down the alley, the sound of more creatures coming for her. She certainly didn’t have enough ammo for them all. How the fuck was she going to get herself out of this one?

Just before she reached the end of the alley, a woman slowly walked into view from the side. What the hell is she doing here?!

“Run!” Helena screamed. “Get out of here!”

The woman just stood there. Was she deaf? Blind maybe? Helena had to find a way to get them both out of here but how? There were too many of them and not enough firepower.

As Helena got closer to the unmoving woman, she swore there was a smile on her face. The smile reminded her of when a lioness about to take down her prey. That when Helena also noticed the long blades attached at her wrists. Who the hell is this?

The mysterious woman suddenly took off, running past Helena, only a blur of red and black flying past her and into the swarm of beasts. _What the hell is she thinking!?_

As concerned as she was for the woman, she didn’t stop running until she exited the alley into the street, tripping on the cobblestone and falling to the ground, her gun falling from her hand.

From the street she could hear gun fire and the sound of flesh being sliced and falling to the ground, the wet sounds of blood spattering on the nearby surfaces.

The superhuman woman must have missed a creature because one came barreling out of the dark alley, screaming but before it could make it a foot closer to Helena, a chain shot from the darkness and right into the creature’s chest. It stopped in its tracks, trying to pull it lose but with no give. The chain jerked back and with it the monster and both disappeared into the alley. Its screams echoed and soon was cut short by a slicing noise, followed by two thuds hitting the stones.

Seconds went by, but it felt like hours to Helena. The head of the creature was tossed into the street and landed between Helena’s legs. This time Helena did throw up.

She was on her hands and knees when her possible savior walked calmly out of the alley. She didn’t know what to expect: was this woman a friend or foe and would she try to kill her too? Weak, Helena tried moving as fast as she could to get her gun, but the woman got to it first, kicking it from her reach. She then took a blade and gently placed it under Helena’s chin, commanding her to stand.

“Who are you?” Helena managed to squeeze out. She needed a distraction, so she could get away, maybe talking would work. “Friend or foe?”

“I can be a foe, but I’d rather be friends.” The woman began to circle Helena, her hand moving effortlessly along Helena’s body. “I’m a good friend to have.”

Helena could feel her heart pounding, harder than it had when she was running for her life. Whether it was from fear or adrenaline, she didn’t know.

“What are you doing here? What’s your name?”

“The same as you I suppose, and my name is Rayne,” Rayne stopped circling and stood at her back. “I already know your name, Helena Harper, Major in the B.S.A.A. right?”

Helena’s body became ridged. “How do you know that?”

Rayne slowly walked two fingers up Helena’s back. “I have my ways.”

“Are you,” Helena paused, trying to find her voice. Her head was swimming, she could barely focus on Rayne’s words, let alone her own thoughts. “a B.O.W.?”

“I’m insulted that you would compare me to those disgusting things.” Rayne said, but she didn’t sound annoyed, amused in fact. She took her nail and moved it down Helena’s neck, blood slowly running out. “I love the color red, it’s so pretty, particularly yours.” She leaned in and licked the blood from her neck, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. She forced Helena’s head to the side, more blood pumping out. “Absolutely delicious.” Rayne sunk her teeth into Helena’s neck.

Helena groaned in pain, her knees buckling under her, almost giving out. She could feel Rayne’s nails dig deeper and deeper into side, her blood slowly leaving her body. She began to feel light headed, her vision blurring and her hearing getting lower; her arms began to feel numb.

 _Am I going to die here?_ Helena closed her eyes, her body beginning to relax. She could now feel Rayne’s hand leave her waist and down the front of her pants. _Not the worst way to go…_

There was a muffled voice, it sounded like it was calling her seducers name, Helena couldn’t be sure. She could feel Rayne’s mouth move off her neck, hot blood running down to her chest.

The two talked but Helena couldn’t make out a word of it. Soon enough, everything went black.

* * *

 Helena’s eyes snapped open, bright white light blinding her. She put her hand up to her head, it felt like someone took a hammer to it.

It took her a moment for her eyes to get used to the lights. Where the hell was she?

She turned to one side and saw a draw sheet was in front of her. A hospital? She tried turning her head to the other side and felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck, that’s when she realized that her neck was bandaged. And then it all came back to her: the mission…running…Rayne.

“Rayne!” Helena shouted and bolted up right in her bed, her IV pole clattering to the ground.

The curtain was quickly pulled back, it was Jill and Rebecca.

The two women stared at the injured one, and she stared back, eyes wide.

“Where am I?” Helena asked, trying to stand. “What happened to my team?”

Rebecca immediately went to Helena’s side to try and stop her from getting out of bed. “Helena you need to lie down and rest! You’re in no condition to move!”

“Tell me what’s going on!”

“If you calm down, we’ll tell you, but you’re going to hurt yourself!” Rebecca pleaded.

Helena reluctantly sat down on the bed. “Fine.”

Rebecca set the IV pole back up. “Your back at the B.S.A.A., you’re in the hospital ward.”

“How’d I get here?”

“Your men sent us an S.O.S.,” Jill informed her. “They told us that you got separated in an ambush. They found you about a half a mile from your base. They said a woman told them where you were.”

“Did they find her?”

“No and she didn’t show her face or give a name, only said that you were close to death.”

Helena was quiet, she looked deep in thought.

The room was quiet for a moment before Jill spoke again. “Helena, what happened out there?”

“We got separated about an hour in and then we got attacked. I ran for some time and I guess I must have fell somewhere, I…I can’t remember what happened after that…” Helena touched the side of her neck where Rayne bit her. “Did we at least get any new information on the area? Do we know what was attacking the town?”

“It’s some type of new virus, very similar to what’s detailed in the Kennedy Report. We’ve set up a patrol for the surrounding area until we can make our next move. We hope to get this taken care of within the next two months.”

“I want to be on the ground when that happens.” Helena had a look of determination on her face, a look Jill had seen too many times before and new all to well than to argue with her on the subject. She knew she wouldn’t be able to tell her no.

“Alright,” was all she said. “We’ll leave you to get some rest. I’d like to have your report on the mission sometime next week.”

“I’ll come back to check on you in a few hours. Please try not to get yourself worked up again, okay?” Rebecca said.

Helena smiled. “When do I ever?”

The two girls smiled and left Helena alone.

Helena still had many questions that needed to be answered but she knew no one would be able to answer them for her. There was only one person who could, and she didn’t know where she was, or how to even begin to find her. All she could do was get back into good health and wait. She hated waiting.

Helena laid back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Who was Rayne and when would she see her again?

She flipped to her side, her body warming at the thought of being so close to Rayne. Her lips on her neck, the heightened sensation as she bit her, and her hands trailing over her body.

God, what a friend to have.


End file.
